The Roof
by Chayah
Summary: What should have happened after the roof scene...
1. Default Chapter

****

The Roof

This takes place on the roof just as Felicity and Noel were about to have sex. Here I fill in the blanks. It's rated about PG-13 just forewarning. 

Felicity leaned in to kiss Noel and that's when nothing else existed around her. Not her future plans, not her problems and not her boyfriend Ben. It was as if Noel opened up an entire side of her that she had forgotten for so long. At the same time it felt as natural as anything ever did. She felt at home but she also wanted him like nothing before. 

When Felicity leaned in to kiss Noel she could feel for a brief second Noel pulled back. There on the roof under the stars and moonlight he stared into her eyes for a moment. He looked at her as if he was searching for understanding and for meaning. He looked at her the same way he'd looked at her since the day he met her. He looked at her like she was the only woman on the planet that filled his soul. Felicity felt that and pulled him in to kiss him again. This time he kissed back.

With this one kiss the feelings and built up emotions came pouring out. It was so emotional that it was as if they both might cry at any moment. Noel touched her cheek gently looked intensely into her eyes. Giving her the briefest moment to turn around, to pull away. She looked into his hazel green eyes as his hand brushed through her hair. She then put her hand behind his neck and pulled him anxiously towards her into a fervent kiss.

He then began kissing her neck and as he pulled down her shirt he kissed her shoulders. Felicity let out a deep breath of delight as his warm lips touched her bare skin. Noel then pulled her shirt up over her head and continued kissing all the way down to her stomach as she laid back on the lawn chair. As Noel slowly caressed every inch of her body Felicity wrapped her arms tightly around his body pulling him as close as she could to him.

Then Noel laid down as Felicity knelt on top of him. He looked up with a smile as he saw the glow of the moon through the curls of her hair. She then began unbuttoning his shirt slowly as she deeply kissed every new inch of skin that was awakened to her. As she leaned on his open chest she then sat up and as Noel watched she took off her bra. Noel though didn't pounce on her...he just sat there looking at her in awe. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was and that he could finally be with her.

Felicity pulled him up towards her as he began passionately kissing her chest she leaned her head back letting out a soft moan. Noel flipped her around so she was lying down and before he could make the next move she was unbuttoning his pants as he knelt above her. Though she couldn't stand having him so far away from her and she pulled him back down to her again. Their warm bare skin intertwined as they breathed in every single kiss as if it were the last.

Before she knew it they were down to nothing and closer than ever. And everything was more amazing than she'd ever imagined. It was intense and passionate and loving and romantic and the most beautiful night of her life. After they'd soaked up every last breath of each other she lay there in his arms dripping in sweat and more happy than she'd been in ages. She'd never even really considered this all summer long but it happening was the most natural thing. The only problem was that they didn't know what to say to each other afterwards. 

Felicity though suddenly got nervous realizing that she'd not only just ruined her friendship with Noel but also cheated on Ben. She jumped up suddenly flustered.

"Oh my god!" Felicity said pulling her clothes on fast.

"Uh...I'm sorry. It's my fault," Noel said a little upset but not wanting her to freak out.

"No no...it's my fault. Wow...what did I just do?" Felicity said pulling her frazzled hair into a pony tail.

"Felicity just sit down a minute," he said after he put on his boxer shorts and his shirt. 

"Yeah, ok," Felicity said calming down for a moment.

Noel gently touched her leg and looked into her eyes. Felicity suddenly felt like she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry because she didn't want things to end with Noel but she still loved Ben. What was she doing?

"It's going to be ok. It was just a mistake. I know you love Ben, we just won't say anything and it won't happen again," he said rubbing her back.

Felicity looked up at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. At that moment she didn't know what to say. She just put on her shoes and went downstairs where she ran into Ben. All flustered she said she had just stopped by but had to go back to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity is in the art room late on a Friday night by herself. She is working on her piñata painting. As she dabs her brush in some more paint she pauses. You can tell she is in deep thought.

Suddenly Noel is at the door.

"Hey," he says peeking his head through the door.

"Hey," Felicity says with a bright smile suddenly brought out of her thoughts. She is obviously thrilled to see him, "What's up?"

"Oh I was just heading out when I saw the light was still on here," he said still standing at the door.

"Noel, come in," she says motioning him to come in. He walks in then shuts the door behind him, "What made you think I was still here on a Friday night?"

"Because I knew you had about as much of a life as I do," he laughs and walks over towards her.

"You have a point," she says sitting up straight on her stool as he begins to look at her painting.

"So you decided to do the pinata?" he asks standing next to her. His eyes drift down to look at her but then dart back to the painting. Felicity shifts in her seat feeling the tension rising between them.

"Um...yeah. Is it bad?"

"No, not at all. It's great!"

"Thanks, I'm hoping this gets me into the art program."

"Well, this will do it," he says looking back at her.

"Yeah, I hope so," she smiles looking up at him. There is a long silence as they look at each other.

"I should go," he says as he turns away. He walks towards the door.

"Noel!" she blurts out.

He turns back to look at her.

"I'm..." she pauses for a few seconds trying to find what she wants to say to him, "I miss you."

"Yeah, I know. You already told me that," he smiles still glad to hear those words.

"But, I can't stand not having you around. I want to be able to talk with you, to spend time with you. I want you in my life," she says softly and looks down to the floor.

"I know...I just can't right now," he says and turns towards the door again.

"I need you Noel," she says still quietly and looking at the ground.

"Why can't you go to Ben!" he blurts out, out of nowhere.

Felicity takes in what he said with a little shock and looks up at Noel who is still standing at the door with his hand on the door nob. She stands up off the stool and pulls a few loose strands of her hair back behind her ear.

"Because he isn't my best friend. You are..." she says as they stand there looking at each other.

"Well, that isn't really fair to either of us. Ben or I," Noel says with a sad but concrete look on his face.

"Yeah...I know..." she says not knowing what more to say but knowing there is so much more that she wants to say.

"I can't keep being your doormat anymore," he says matter-of-factly. He then turns towards the door and turns the nob but it doesn't open. He tries again and pulls but nothing happens. He gets frustrated and keeps pulling but still nothing.

"Oh no, I think Mr. Cavallo locked the door already," she says walking towards Noel to help him.

"Great. That's just what I needed," he says now banging on the door but nobody is responding.

"Noel, there isn't anybody here," she says putting her hand on his shoulder and he jumps. As he recomposes himself he starts pacing across the room.

"Isn't there a phone or something we could call someone?" he asks while still pacing.

"No, there's one in the hallway..."

"Yeah, well that doesn't help," he says getting more frustrated.

"Noel, calm down. There is nothing we can do. We might as well just relax."

"That's easy for you to say."

"I don't know what to say anymore. I don't want to fight with you anymore! I don't want all this tension between us. I want to go back to how things used to be with us!" she jumped at him.

Noel stops pacing and looks at her upset. He then turns his head to look out the window.

"What were we ever anyway?" he asks looking back at her sternly, "First we were friends, then we were a couple, then we broke up, then we were almost a couple again and then...then things were never the same," he says and a sad look goes across his face.

"Because of Ben..." she says quietly.

"Because you chose Ben over me." he says and sits down and leans up against the wall. He leans his head back and closes his eyes.

"I didn't choose Ben over you. I chose an experience over you. I was scared what was going on with us and what would happen. If I went with you I didn't know if things would get better or if you could forgive me or if things would just become amazing. And my feelings were always so intense with you I didn't know how to deal with them. Then Ben came along, I had always had a crush on him...you know that. He was this fantasy in my head...and I wanted to see what it was like in my reality. Turns out, it was kinda like a fantasy but now I'm not sure if it's something that's meant to last." she said and took a deep breath and then sat down on the floor as well.

"What do you mean?" he asks looking like he might want to cry but wouldn't.

"I mean...I love Ben...and I love being with him. But in the long run you are the one I want to go to when I have a problem. You are the one I want to stay up late talking to. You are the one I see when I think of my future. And my future is so unsure as far as everything else that it blows my mind that you are the only one I know I'll need tomorrow and the day after that. Unfortunately, things with us got so complicated," she says pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them.

"I think the problem is you aren't ready to let go of your fantasy yet."

"I think the fantasy ran it's course. I think me sleeping with you was me realizing that I needed more than a fantasy...but I didn't realize that until just now," she said starting to cry.

Noel moves over to her and puts his arm around her. She leans her head on his shoulder as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"I'm just so confused..." she says.

"That's part of being in college, join the club," he says lifting up her face to his with his hand and wiping away her tear.

__

The song "It's Alright" by Candlebox starts playing.

Felicity and Noel are staring into each other's eyes. She leans forward and kisses him very slowly. He holds her face with his hands and brings her in and she wraps her arms around him. Just as they lay down on the floor Noel suddenly pushes her away and jumps up.

"What are you doing?" he exclaims in frustration.

"I don't know," she says sitting up and adjusting herself.

"Well, I think it's about time you do know. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep waiting for you. I deserve better than that. Even Ben deserves better than that. God, I can't believe I just said that," he says and starts pacing again.

"Noel, sit down and talk to me," she says motioning to him.

"I think I'm better up here," he says continuing to pace.

"Noel I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. You do deserve better than me," she said sadly looking down.

"That's the thing. The one thing I deserve better than is the one thing I'm madly in love with," he says still pacing and sort of ranting, "I just want to stop loving you Felicity."

She stands up and walks over to him. She stands in front of him and touches his chest gently. She then wraps her arms around him and hugs him. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes her so tight.

Felicity and Noel are laying on a blanket. Noel is asleep and Felicity is watching him sleep. She is lying on her side leaning her head on her hand.

__

The song "Thank You" by Dido is playing.

She brushes his hair away from his face and smiles.

"I think...I think I have always loved you Noel. I think it scares me that I could spend the rest of my life with you. I wasn't ready for that 4 years ago. But now, all I want to do is be with you and lie in your arms. I wish we could pretend like the last 3 years didn't tear us apart. I wish I could explain to you how much you mean to me..." she says quietly and cuddles up with him in a spooning position. His arms wrap around her and she closes her eyes. He then opens his eyes.


End file.
